One Shot LEMON TESTER
by Totally Oblivious
Summary: Howl x Sophie one shot. Rated M for Lemon - just trying it out :P Quite a few spelling mistakes - had to write in notepad, sorry!


_A/N: Okay! First lemon XD I want to introduce one in a story I'm working on, so I thought it would be best if I tested one first to make sure I can actually do it. My heart it pounding round now LOL looks over shoulder nervously. Feedback would be great, since I know I'm not the best .. OH and I know it's gona be basically a big jump in, but I just want to write out a lemon, not a story, so sorry if there is no background ;;. If your wondering why something is a little odd, I've not read the book yet GUILTY! so it's based of after the film : Let's see what else... well, I think that's about it! Let me know what you think, and enjoy!!_

**_- Totally Oblivious_**

* * *

The bedroom door opened slowly, a shine of silver hair gleaming in the candlelight. From his bed, Howl could see her peeking in timidly, her hair loose around her shoulders, her nightdress long, modest. He couldn't help but grin. Slowly, she entered, shutting the door behind her. Staring at each other in the scant light, Howl admired her. She truly was a beauty, even if she did not think so.

Smiling, he rose from his bed, approaching her slowly. As she neared, he could hear her quick breathing. She was scared. At last he reached her. They stood for a moment, simply looking at one another. Howl's eyes raked over every feature of her face before coming to rest on her lips. Under inspection, Sophie parted them willingly. Her heart was beating wildly, her breathing erratic as she attempted to calm herself down some what. She loved him, but god she loved Howl more then anyone else in this world, but she had never done this before.

Slowly, Howl lifted his hand, resting in on her cheek. Instinctively, Sophie leaned her cheek into him, closing her eyes and sighing contently. Eyes still closed, Howl leaned in, hesitating slightly before touching her lips with his own. Sophie moaned under the touch, his soft lips parting slightly bringing hers opening. Slowly, his tong licked her bottom lip, asking permission. At the touch of his wet tong, Sophie shuddered, wrapping both her arms around the back of his neck, reaching up on her tiptoes. Howl wrapped his hands around her waist, drawing her closer to him as his tong fully entered her mouth.

He was only wearing a pair of black pants, and against his bare chest he could feel her, warm... soft. He groaned slightly, grabbing at the fabric of her waist as his body tingled. Sophie could taste him, taste the tea had had been drinking, the sweetness of the sugar he added. Between her thighs tingled, and she mashed them together in an attempt to conceal is. Butterflies in her stomach where going crazy, and she couldn't help but react under his touch.

Slowly, one of his hands moved up to her neck, drawing her back. They stood panting, still tangled in each others arms. Slowly, Howl rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, under the watchful gaze of Sophie. She couldn't believe a man as handsome as he had chosen her of all people. His eyes parted as he gazed at her, smiling a little shyly. She responded, a little blush warming her cheeks. Howl lowered his head to hers once again, kissing her softly once before moving down to nuzzle her neck.

tilting her head up, she couldn't help but groan slightly under his sucking, his tong and lips tickling her sensitive skin, while all the while he walked backwards towards the bed. When he felt the edge tap against his feet, her spun around, so the back of Sophie's knees now touched the bed. With a slight thrust, he pushed her onto the bed, laying on top of her. Sophie gasped, the feel of his body on hers causing more little tingles to appear. Howl stopped kissing her neck to look up at her, brushing her hair from her eyes gently.

"Are you sure about this Sophie?" She did not speak. Instead, she too reached up to took a little bit of loose raven hair behind his ears, her eyes locked on the single strand. Breaking her gaze, she smiled up at him, nodding once. He nodded with her, before smiling shyly. Slowly, he bent his head back to her neck, nuzzling it while his hands then moved to her waist.

Slowly, he ran his hands up her side until her reached the side of her breasts. Slowly, he moved over them, feeling her shudder under him. Mouth open in awe, Howl slowly began to unbutton her nightdress, head now lifted to concentrate. Sophie watched, a smile plastered on her face from his look. It was... cute. At last he got the top couple of buttons undone. The top half of her chest was revealed, along with the valley of her breasts. Swallowing, Howl looked up into her eyes, making sure everything was still alright. She nodded once, blushing.

He moved up, touching his lips to hers again as they kissed Passionately. Her hands tangled in his hair as he tried to pull his closer if it was possible. Howl's own hands resting on top of her nightdress, his thumb rubbing over her erect nipple under her nightdress. He could feel her moan into his mouth. Slowly, his other hand crept down to her thighs where her dress had hitched up. Her could feel her press her legs tighter unconsciously at his touch, his hands moving up her thigh. He kept going up after some deliberation, bringing her nightdress all the way up as he moved. Soon it was bunched around her neck. Slowly, Howl sat up so he was straddling her, and began to help her pull the nightdress off completely.

Sophie helped, lifting her arms above her head. As the fabric passed her face, her arms still above her head, she felt his fingertips flutter above her breasts as he marvelled at their beauty. Soon her dress was off, and was thrown across the room. She laved before him now, fully naked. Howl could feel his member throbbing in his constrictive pants. Sophie leant herself up on her elbows, and began to unbutton them. Howl stayed kneeled on her, watching her thumble.

Soon she was done. Rolling off her a little, she aided him on slipping them off, tossing them across the floor to join her nightdress. His undergarments where tight, and did nothing to shield her view from his bulging member. She stared, before looking up into his eyes. He could see the lust. He mounted her again, kissing her passionately, taking her breasts in his hands. They where soft yet firm, cushiony and simply divine. He broke away from her mouth leaving her gasping madly, and began to trail kisses down her neck, slowly to her chest down the valley of her mounds.

Hesitantly, he took one into his mouth, sucking softly on her erect nipple while his other hand massages the other. She simply could not help it. Moaning, her back arched to give him more, and he gladly took it, his other hand now slipping under her to keep her back arched as he carried on sucking. Slowly, he moved to the other. Her breathing was erratic as he laved her back down gently, and returned his position on top of her. Kissing her again, his hands slipped lower, tickling over her flat stomach as it moved further down.

She shivered again. Gently, he rested one of his hands on her hips, stroking lightly as his other carried on downwards until it reached the soft valley. She moaned as his finger stroked the outside, teasing. His mouth broke away from her, and he buried his face under her jaw. She could feel his breathing. Slowly, his finger found her entrance. It was already a little slick with moisture. His trailed around slightly, before slipping it in slowly. She gasped. Nobody had ever touched her down there. He brought his finger out slowly, marvelling at the feel of her walls.

He unfolded another finger, and again slipped it in. This time, he could definitely feel a reaction. Her back arched again, her hips thrusting, pushing him deeper into her. His own breathing became fast with concentration, awed at the strange feeling of her tight walls. She was gasping madly, her body reacting on its own accord. He pushed in and out her, feeling her tighten against him, spreading out slightly.

He could feel her begin to tremble. Not wanting to over excite her too soon, he pulled out. They laved still on one another as her breathing slowly began to return to a normal pace. Blushing, he looked up to her, kissing her gently. She smiled into his kiss, bur returned it as passionately. Slowly, he felt her hands running down his chest. They broke apart, and he sat up, straddling her. She leaned up again, her hands going to the waistband of his underwear. She could fear his hard on presses against her, and it was driving her mad!

Soon, his underwear was joining their pile of nightclothes. He laved back on top of her slowly, moving down to place his face in her neck again. From that small gesture she knew it was time. Using his knee's, she managed to spread her legs, her eyes closing in nervousness. He kissed her neck softly as he shifted his body. At the feel of his member resting just against her opening, she broke out in mad tingles, her eyes widening. She wanted him in her. Her whole body was craving her is, her vagina begging to be filled.

He turned her face to press his lips against the small hollow under her ear. "Ready?" He whispered. She only nodded, closing her eyes again. His head touched her opening, and slowly he slipped inside her. She gasped suddenly, causing him to stop. He was barely in her. He gripped his back, hugging him too her. He wasn't that full in, and she could feel it. He was so... big. It was as though he was trying to fit elephant through a cat flap. Would it even go fit?

He kissed her again, and she nodded in response. Gripping her shoulders, he carried on pushing into her. She tried not to whimper, but it was hard. It hurt... a lot. Her tightness was killing him as he slid into her, the way she kept tightening as she got nervous almost driving him over the edge. He just wanted to ram into her. Soon, he was fully submerged, breaking through the last small wall blocking them. She whimpered. They where both panting heavily from the achievement.

He stayed like that for a moment, simply inside her, waiting for her to give the go ahead. She herself wasn't sure if she wasn't to carry on. It hurt... a lot. It felt weird, him being there, though steadily she was getting used to it. They said the first time was not so enjoyable, and she only hoped that any other time they would try this it would be nicer.

She turned her head, kissing his hair as she whispered to him; "I'm okay... go on..." He nodded, his hands tightening on her shoulders as hers did the same wrapped around him. Slowly, he began to pull out. She gasped as his length rubbed against her clit, causing a spasm of fluttery butterflies and tingles shooting through her. As he moved back in, she couldn't help but moan as it happened again. Becoming encouraged by her moaning, he began to set a pace, and their breathing became quick.

Her finger nails dug into his back as the pain was replaced by a pleasure that shook her. Her whole body trembled, wanting to surrender to him now. Holding it, she remembered the talk of the girls in the shop, how it was romantic to come with your loved one. She wanted that. Lifting his head, he moved away from her neck to look into her eyes. His thrusting halted slightly, and he stopped inside her. She was gasping madly, trying to form words. His mouth was hung open as he felt his member throbbing for more.

"H... Howl!" She gasped, giving a shaky laugh. "C.. come with me" He nodded, then grinning, beginning his pace again, this time sat up on top of her rocking. As his pace began to speed up, she began to move with him. Her hips began to thrust up against him back, their hips grinding together as she began to tremble more. "F..faster.. HARDER." She begged, and he complied only too willingly. His head leaned back and his mouth hung open as he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting him into her deeper and deeper. She was openly moaning now, loudly, shouting his name as well as other things.

"I know.." He would gasp. His rhythm had gone completely, and instead he was now merely pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into her. She was near his limit. Reaching up, she pulled herself into a sitting position, and threw him back. They where still connected inside, and she was now onto. He was sat up, and she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

She began to rock deeply, her head back, eyes closed as she moaned. His hands stayed on her hips, guiding her, rocking her forwards and on him. Soon she was jumped up and down, her legs spread wide as each time she jumped his hips thrust her up, slamming her back down into him. Her moans had become screams, and he himself had began to moan. Her breasts bounced, and she could no longer hold it in.

Her walls tightened as she shuddered, her breathing frantic as she finally released. Her juices flooded over him, and she became limp as her muscles seemed to completely relax. However, Howl was not quite done yet. She slumped forwards, still inside him, resting her head on his breast. Slowly, he flipped her over, so he was on top, her head resting on the pillows, her legs still wrapped around him. He returned his head into the crook of her neck, kissing it slowly as he carried on thrusting.

"Just... a little more.." He whispered, his breathe hitching. She nodded as her own breathing picked up, her body coming back to life as her body began to react. She moaned with him, thrusting up with him. He rammed into her harder, and she began to cry out. At last she trembled, her walls tightening around him. He grunted as he finely realised into her, filling her right up, a little spilling out. He slumped down above her, exhausted. He simple laved above her, still submerged. Slowly, she released her death hold around him, and began to stroke him hair as he rested his head on her breast.

Leaning up, Howl kissing her softly. "Love you Sophie.." He whispered. She smiled. "I love you too" Her voice was hoarse from the shouting. He smiled, finally pulling out of her. She moaned as she motion brushed against her clit. He grinned, suddenly feeling ready to go again. Nibbling her neck, his breathe brushed against her skin.

"I could get used to this."


End file.
